My lovely Receiver
by FatalFramefan34
Summary: I'm alittle bit shaky about the rating. I really dont think this is...right. XD


**_~My Beloved Receiver~_**

Henry denied it. He denied it all. He didn't love Walter. Hell, He didn't even have a shred of pity for him.  
Once he saw Eileen's beaten body on the floor, He knew that he HATED Walter. He made sure that Walter would never touch Eileen. Finally, Walter was 'Defeated', So Eileen decided to celebrate it with a party.  
Henry wanted to refuse so bad. He wasnt a 'Social Butterfly.' but Eileen forced him to say yes.  
_(Lets just say, the Torture would be used with Henry's room, chains, and Eileen talking about her day to him, all day, every day, every week for 4 weeks.)_ Eileen was setting up the decorations, While Henry sat down and watched TV. "Henry, would it kill you to help me!" "Yeah." Eileen sighed at the response she got. Henry never listened to her. "That's it, your cooking." Henry snapped up. "What? Are you serious?" Eileen nodded and continued to work on the decorations. The finally put up all the streamers and worked on the balloons. "Aren't you gonna start cooking?" With that, Henry sighed and stood up, going to the kitchen.

Hours later, everything was ready. Henry finished with putting the home baked cake on the table. (I know, right?)  
Eileen burned a couple of CD's and set them by the radio/Stereo. Everything was ready, and they finally plopped their butts on the couch. They watched TV the rest of the time. When the commercials came on, Eileen started to talk about the party. How many people that was going to be there, Who was going to be there. Eileen went on until the news came back on. Henry really didn't care, he just nodded at the right times, to make it looked like he had some kind of care in the world.

**_-After the party-_**

Eileen and Henry were saying goodbye to the remaining guests. Once Eileen's door closed, Henry sighed and sat back down on the couch. "Hey, go to your own room if your going to fall asleep." Henry grunted and got up,  
leaving Eileen's room. Once he was back in his own room, he collapsed on the couch and decided his legs were to weak to carry him to the bedroom, so he would sleep on the couch. He heard crashes from behind him. "What the..."  
He couldn't finish when a cloth was pressed over his nose and mouth. Henry struggled, a horrible smell entered his senses. The horrid smell paralyzed him. Henry felt dizzy, and his head spun. He finally fell back, but strong arms held him.  
"Dont worry, I wont let you get hurt...to much." Henry knew that voice. He wished he had fight left in him. That voice made him shudder every night before going to bed.

**Walter.**

Henry passed out, and Walter's evil laugh filled the room. "My precious Henry." That made Henry want to barf, to move and punch Walter in the face. Henry finally blacked out, all sign of him ever being conscious left. Walter laughed and picked Henry up. He carried Henry to the bedroom, and laid him down in the bed.

_'This will teach him for thinking I died.'_

Walter grabbed chains and smirked, watching Henry squirm slightly as he slept, snoring lightly. He grabbed on of Henry's wrists and brought it to the wall.

_'I will purify Mother and bring her back, Henry Townshend, mark my words.'_

_'I'm always watching you.'_

Henry woke up and tried to stretch his stiff muscles.

**Clink.**

"What the hell?" Henry looked to see he was only in his jeans. His hands where held above his head with chains, and his legs had strong wiring that was holding him down. The wiring was set up so that Henry's legs were spread slightly. He couldn't even move his head to look around. "Hello!" He called, trying to squirm, but only succeeding in wiggling his waist.

Cold, Harsh, bitter laughter sounded next to him.

"You!" Henry screamed, trying to move again, but the restraints held him back.

"Now now, Henry. That's no way to speak with Mother Reborn around." Walter said, messing with his knife slightly.

"You! Let Eileen go!" Henry yelled, trying to get up and to fight Walter. Finally, he gave up and fell back, still trying to move something else other then his hips.

"Oh, I cant do that, Henry~." Walter walked a circle around the bed, looking down at the squirming hips of Henry Townshend.  
"Why not!" "She is one of the 21 sacraments." "WHY US!" "Would you rather me kill your family? Her family? Your-" "Dont you dare say it!" Henry growled. He closed his eyes, and tears slipped from the Photographer's eyes. "Please...just let us go..." Henry begged, his voice raspy from screaming. "No...You see, my little Receiver-." Henry lashed out at this.

The only thing he could move was his hips. "Fine! Kill me, but spare Eileen." "If only I could, Henry." "You...Killed her!"  
Walter nodded, and pointed to a body of a woman in the corner. Eileen was bloody, and bruised, beaten. "You...Bastard!"  
Henry tried to lash out again, but everything else wouldn't move. Walter just chuckled, and flipped the knife carefully between his fingers. "Ahhh...They all try to struggle." This made Henry relax. "W...What?" Walter looked at Henry with sadness. "All I want...is my mom...I never really knew her..." Henry felt his eyes water, but he shook it off and looked at Walter again. Walter still looked...sad. "Walter..." Henry felt alittle bad for Walter. He was an orphaned child,  
who never felt the love of a real mother. People ran from Walter, believing that he was a monster that was just searching for blood.

Henry bit his lip and tugged at the chains. "I...Fine..." Henry said, and closed his eyes. "Make it quick." He whimpered.  
Walter's eyes lit up, and he stopped spinning the knife and held the handle firmly in his hand. "I dont plan on it, Henry."

'I want your death to be perfect, just like you.'

Henry groaned and tried to move again. Walter smirked and pulled the knife back fully, wanting to give Henry a painless, but perfect, death.

Let the torture begin.

* * *

Henry screamed as the knife pierced his flesh, dragging around his skin to make a '2', then the two '1's were painless, another '2' and Henry was crying. Walter finished the last one and licked the blade of the knife. "Ahh...Henry, your blood is sweet."  
Henry just groaned and squirmed, only being free of the wires around his legs. Walter chuckled and raised Henry's hips alittle.  
"Ready?" Henry just groaned. Walter smirked and literally ripped Henry's jeans off. Henry bit his lips.

From the living room, yelps and screams were heard, for either saying, 'It hurts!','Oh god, Harder!' or 'W...Walter!' In the living room sat the bodies of the victims, starting from Cynthia and ending with Richard. Henry's screams of pain filled the whole apartment.

* * *

Hours later, the loss of blood from Walter carving the numbers in his chest, made him weak. Walter smiled, and pulled his own clothes on. He raised the knife. "Let me end your suffering...Henry...Townshend..."

_'This is it...the perfect death for a perfect man.'_

Henry just groaned, and his eyelids fluttered closed. Walter smirked and brought the knife down to Henry's chest, tracing a heart on his left breast.

"Just do it..." Henry squirmed again, and Walter stabbed him, directly in the heart.

A few seconds, and all life left Henry.

The room returned to a clean white, the blood and rust and bodies disappeared, leaving Walter to stare at the empty space that once held Number 21, Henry Townshend.

"Mother...Your back..." Walter said, and got up. He looked around and smiled. He looked over the wonderful pictures the young photographer, Henry, took. "Mother...is this Silent Hill?" Walter asked, staring at the picture.

"Yeah..." Walter turned to see the ghost of his last Sacrament.

"Henry..."

"I'm here to stay..."

They lived perfectly, with a few awkward silences and times alone.

They knew that they could make it through together.

Now, to Henry, He could finally realize and be able to verbalize his feelings toward Walter.

_"I love you."_


End file.
